


Card Effects

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the boys did after the manips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Effects

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Clexmas stocking stuffer ficlet. Goes along with Ctbn60's manips.

## Card Effects

This stocking stuffer ficlet goes along with Ctbn60's card manips, so you probably want to go look at those first and then see what the boys did after. :)

[A Christmas Card for Lex](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/68463.html)  
[Clark's Gifts, continued](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/68463.html)   
[Lex Strikes Back](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/69140.html)   
[Clark's the Best](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/69451.html)

* * *

"You bastard," Lex growled.

"Um?" Clark looked innocent.

"Outdoing me on the male model photos..."

Clark grinned, a deep, devilish grin that he could never have produced to such effect when he was younger. "Oh, I thought your picture was very nice. Very nice indeed."

"Humph." Lex turned away.

Coming up behind him, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, enveloping him without trapping him. "You know the main reason I wanted to win?"

Lex didn't relax into Clark's arms, but he didn't try and get away either. "Why?"

"So you wouldn't be tempted to do more," Clark whispered in Lex's ear. "I don't want there to be any chance of the photos getting out and people seeing them. I want your body all to myself, even the photos."

Lex turned in Clark's embrace and put his arms around Clark's neck. "And what about your body?"

Clark grinned. "I'm Superman, I'm already on display. But touching... ah, touching. That's yours alone, always and forever."

"Touching, eh?" Lex put actions to words, slipping his hands under Clark's shirt, running his fingers over the muscled chest.

Clark kissed Lex, hunger and possessiveness in the embrace.

Lex worked Clark's shirt off and started in on his pants. Clark got impatient and whisked them to bed, mostly naked.

With a laugh, Lex ran his hands over Clark's shiny red briefs. "Aren't those a bit tight?"

"Right now?" Clark groaned, "Very much so." He toyed with Lex's less shiny set. "You fill yours out incredibly well."

"Want me to fill something else incredibly well?"

"Yes, please," Clark breathed as he pulled down Lex's underwear.

They got to work quickly, though it was not so much work as play, though it was serious and fun at the same time.

The hats were knocked off. Neither one noticed.

Afterwards, they lay entwined around each other, sweaty and satisfied. Lex drew circles upon Clark's chest, running his fingers through the moisture and occasionally licking it off.

"I think..." Lex started to say before he was distracted by a drop of sweat on Clark's nipple that he had to suck.

Clark arched half-heartedly. The spirit was willing but the flesh needed more time. "What?"

"Um?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're going to take more pictures."

Clark chuckled. "Sure. Some for Valentine's Day?"

"And Beltane 's and whatever other holiday we can come up with. I'm going to make a calendar. It'll make LexCorp millions."

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [the Clexmas Community](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/70077.html)


End file.
